maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Punchinello Crime Family
The Punchinello Crime Family, also commonly known as The Mafia or The Mob, is an Italian-American criminal organization set in New York City in 2001. They are the main antagonistic force for the first and second part. Despite suffering heavy losses in 2001, including losing its Don and underboss, Mafia's remnants still exist and operate in 2003. However, that year, they are further heavily crippled by Max Payne and Vladimir Lem's forces with the death of their new underboss, Vinnie Gognitti. History Early History Not much known of the criminal organisation or whether it is founded by Angelo Punchinello or his predecessor but consider one of the powerful crime family in New York. Although it commit various crimes, it only caught attention to the police with its Valkyr drug trade by its underboss, Jack Lupino. Max Payne is sent to infiltrate as an undercover cop to find evidence of connection with the organisation and Valkyr. Drug Trade and Downfall The Punchinello Mafia involved in selling Valkyr when Nicole Horne, the CEO of Aesir Corporation and producer of the drug Valkyr contact Angelo Punchinello to help sell Valkyr. It is unknown when it started selling Valkyr but most likely between 1995 and 1998 as in 1995, Project Vahalla is canceled before restarted by Nicole and the presence of Valkyr happened before Max's family death. Most of the operation is conducted by Jack Lupino but it delegated to Lupino's right hand man, Vinnie Gognitti as Jack himself is addicted to Valkyr and gone insane in the process. The deals are usually made in secret and highly protected as the deal make a lot of money. It is presumed that some of the money went back to Aesir as part of the profit. In the early months of 2001 during a winter storm, Nicole decide to kill the Don to remove any evidence and ties to Aesir and the Valkyr drug trade. Some of the Punchinellos conduct a heist in Roscoe Bank through Roscoe Street Station but they are killed by Max Payne who unintentionally interfered the heist while meeting with Alex. It is revealed that BB set up the meeting to eliminate the cops investigating the Valkyr Case by killing Alex and framing Max for the murder with the Punchinellos served as a distraction. They are tipped off by BB that Max is an undercover cop and the Punchinello Mafia attempted to kill him but Max managed to kill many mobsters and gangsters in Lupino's hotel, the tenement buildings and Ragna Rock. It also cost them some of the high ranking Punchinellos like the Finito Brothers, Rico Muerte and Jack Lupino. Max even defeat Vinnie with his only life spared. Meanwhile, the Punchinellos' enemy, the Russian Mob led by Vladimir Lem was undermined by the Punchinello attack and Boris Dime's betrayal which left them weakend. However, Vlad returned back by bombing the tenement buildings which kill and confuse the mobsters and also attracted the police. Boris Dime's betrayal to the Punchinello came to a naught as he and his gang are killed by Max Payne to capture the weapon ship, Charon and turn the tide against the Punchinellos. Angelo Punchinello heard the news of Max undermining his organisation decide to sent Frankie Niagara to personally kill Max Payne. However, Max escaped and kill his would be assailant. Meanwhile, Mona is sent to kill Angelo but failed and tortured by the Trio, Angelo's notorious bodyguards. Max finally attacked the Punchinello manor and kill most of Angelo's bodyguards including the Trio which Angelo quickly plead for his life especially when Nicole also refuse to help and sent the Killer Suit to kill him. His death and along Max's actions against the Punchinellos have significantly damaged the criminal organisation and never come back to its full glory. Weakened and Minor War Despite their suffer defeat in 2001, the new Don, the Godfather helped to restore some of the organisation and promote a surviving high ranking Punchinello, Vinnie Gognitti to underboss. In 2003, Vinnie reckless actions help to speed up the Punchinello's downfall as he personally attack Vladimir Lem and his operation to eliminate competition in the gun trade. It infuriated the Don who refuse to sent help to Vinnie with less than 30 men under Vinnie's command with most of his gang killed in Vodka by Max Payne. It doesn't help that Vlad is an Inner Circle member and have an commando crew, the Cleaners to eliminate his enemies. Vinnie soon become a pawn in the Inner Circle Civil War. Vinnie is tricked by Vlad by wearing a Captain BaseballBatBoy suit armed with a bomb as Vinnie is a big fan of the series. Max temperolily ally with Vinnie to complicate Vlad but he and the Cleaners caught the detective and underboss in Mona's hideout. Vlad soon kill Vinnie with a detenation before leaving to kill Woden. Legacy Vinnie actions and death soon brought the Punchinellos to the brink of collapse with many of its members getting arrested or at their worst without proper leadership. They are taken over by the DeMarco Crime Family. They soon start a war with them in order to reclaim their power since Max Payne undermined the DeMarco. Characteristics Many Mafia men are fans of Captain BaseballBatBoy, Lords and Ladies and Max Heat. Known members *Angelo Punchinello - The Don in 2001; possible founder. *The Godfather - The Don in 2003. *Jack Lupino - Underboss. *Vincent "Vinnie" Gognitti - Caporegime in 2001. Underboss in 2003. *Frankie "The Bat" Niagara - Hitman. *Rico Muerte - Hitman. *Vince Mugnaio - One of the Trio. Hitman. *Pilate "The Big Brother" Providence - One of the Trio. Hitman *Joe "Deadpan" Salem - One of the Trio. Hitman. *The Finito Brothers - managers of Lupino's Hotel. *Candy - Hooker *Boris Dime - Supplier Businesses and property *The Punchinello Manor *Ragna Rock *Lupino's Hotel *Casa di Angelo *Vinnie's Sweet Deals on Wheels *Pawnbroker *Luigi's Laundry *Lupino's Apartment Complex Appearances *''Max Payne: **Roscoe Street Station **Live from the Crime Scene **Playing It Bogart **The Blood Veins of New York **Let the Gun Do the Talking **Fear That Gives Men Wings **Police Brutality **Ragna Rock **The Baseball Bat **Put Out My Flames With Gasoline **Angel of Death **Backstabbing Bastard (Easter Egg) *Max Payne 2: **A Criminal Mastermind **A Mob-War *Max Payne 3'' **Ain't No Reprievement Gonna Be Found Otherwise (Mentioned only also on TV) **Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas and Greed Gallery Image:01.jpg Punchinellos.jpg|the Punchinellos as they appear in Max Payne 3 multiplayer Mobsters.jpg Trivia es:Familia criminal Punchinello ru:Криминальная семья Пунчинелло Category:Factions Category:Gangs in Max Payne 3 Category:Enemies Category:Gangs in Max Payne 2 Category:Gangs in Max Payne 1